Retake ::  Hiatus until March
by MysticSorceror
Summary: After Ren dies on set the world of his friends and family seems dark, however when he returns in a dead fifteen year old boy's body he finds that new beginnings and second chances are much harder than one would think. Can he get his fame and Kyoko back?
1. Prologue

**Okay there may seem to be quite a few of impossible things in this prologue but hopefully you enjoy it, I've thought of a way to juggle six fics as well and will be updating to a schedule. There are also many fics I'm putting on hiatus, trust me this is going to be the last fic that I start for a while.**

**Also I'm reusing one of my Original Characters from an unfinished RP so I really have to apologize to Cindersarah for taking my own work and reusing it.**

**Thank you for listening to me and please support me**

**~Myst**

**Retake**

**Prologue**

"See," the person in charge of props smiled, "This is..." he loaded the gun, "going to make a great impact on the film once we pass the interactions between the characters."

"Don't you think?" the person he was talking to asked, "That this..." the second man held up a prop gun looking exactly the same, "Could be replaced for that one. I mean in acting isn't it better to have toys rather than the real thing."

"What are you talking about?" the first man asked before looking down at the scenes, so the real gun would have to be used in the next scene. He smiled before seeing the assistant director come to collect the prop for the scene and without talking to one another about the correct scene, the first man handed over the real gun

**Twenty Minutes Later**

BJ smiled as he looked at his next prey, a young female officer. He grinned at her advancing on her slowly, he chuckled before reaching out a hand to touch her, this was the moment when he was going to get shot numerous times as the character Taira was playing tried to stop him from murdering the girl. Grabbing the gun, which he hadn't heard was loaded, he pulled the trigger and shot BJ in the back. Feeling a dull ache in his back he grit his teeth together before feeling another shot take place. The director staring in wonder at what was going on, he turned towards him and Taira aimed and caught him in the chest. At that point Director Konoe's face turned pale as he noticed the blood trickling down onto the floor and yet BJ stayed the same, the color rushing off his face.

"CUT!" he yelled as the prop director finally found where they were, both of their eyes widened and they stared at Murasame who was holding the gun. "Heel-san!" he said nervously thinking maybe somehow he had been able to dodge the bullets, but that wasn't part of the scene was it? He was _supposed _to be hit.

All at once Cain's body crumpled onto the floor, his mouth drew wider and he looked at his sister not knowing why he hadn't dodged the bullets. Setsuka was looking around in shock before she saw the path of blood on the clothes covering Cain's chest and the bullet wound. She covered her mouth in shock before screaming out, "BROTHER! PULL IN THERE!" she screamed the loudest she could

She dashed over to him only to hear his words, no these weren't Cain's words these were Ren's, "I'm sorry I couldn't see you excel as an actress," he whispered to her.

"You'll be fine," she replied quickly, "Just save your strength, don't speak," she tried to persuade him but it was too late and the actor died from blood loss just as the sound of the medics could be heard.

Taira stared at his hand and the gun not knowing what to do, he had shot but he hadn't meant to, this had been an accident, "Heel?" he asked nervously before seeing the tears stream down Setsuka's face as she reached for his pulse, the absent pulse.

"BROTHER!" she yelled looking at the man, she looked at the director hoping he'd tell her to break character so she could free herself from this. She hadn't protected him, however the director just stood in silence, his whole body stopped from the demise of this skilled actor.


	2. Chapter One :: The News

**AN: Argh! I really wanted to start this story today however I feel that I'm starting to get writers block on all my work...which sucks a lot! Hopefully you enjoy what I can write and can wait for my block to leave**

**Chapter One :: The News**

"And one two three clear," a doctor said as he tried to awaken the fifteen year old boy using the defibrillators. Feeling a shock through his body Ren blinked before looking around the hospital emergency room, he heard a woman gasp and grab his hand as he also took in the sound of the heart monitor. He tried to speak but the respirator covered his mouth, he blinked looking at the woman next to him although he could barely make out faces.

The woman was young, in her early to mid thirties with long brown wavy hair, she wore a white dress that wasn't unusual for spring, her eyes were a deep brown in color. She stood up, her back straighter than Kyoko's and her posture even more formal, "Kazuki..." she sighed happily with a weak smile, "You're alright."

He blinked at her, _Kazuki...what is this woman talking about? _He closed his eyes again but felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see a man with short brown hair, styled in a fashionable way look at him seriously.

"Hang in there son, don't go to sleep alright? Rest but don't sleep," the man said in flawless Japanese with a perfect accent although Ren recognized him immediately, Keith Anderson, the top designer and more than that the founder and CEO of pANDA electronics. Everyone used pANDA in Japan, even Yashiro had said it was the best phone he had ever held and had even bought a special glove for when he used it. The company was even famous overseas and in America although he knew that Keith Anderson was of English descent.

Not knowing what else to do Ren nodded and smiled peacefully, at least he was alive right? Even though he had no idea the situation in which he was in.

**Meanwhile**

Kyoko waited outside the building as she saw the corpse get taken away in a body bag, she looked at Director Konoe who was trying to figure out how to deal with this. One of the men who were taking Ren's body away walked towards him, "If we could have the name of the man..." he said as Director Konoe looked down.

"Tsuruga Ren," he replied knowing that it was hard to recognize him with the closed eyes, the scar makeup and the disguise. "I know..." he said noticing the coroner and medical examiner's sad looks towards one another.

"And this was murder?" the examiner asked looking at the police cars who were taking a still in shock Taira away.

"Accidental murder, we were filming a scene," Director Konoe tried to explain, "Everyone thought it was just the level of Tsuruga-san's acting."

Kyoko looked down before staring up at the bag and wanted to throw up. How could her sempai be gone? Why hadn't he been able to withstand the shots?

She looked to the side and then realized that the president needed to know about this, she didn't want to be the one to have to tell him but she was the one who should. Picking up her phone she felt the tears in her eyes again before dialing Lory.

"Kyoko-chan?" he asked her, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Tsuruga-san..." Kyoko replied, "He's dead."

Lory blinked, what did she mean dead? He didn't want to believe that...was it just the character was dead. His voice broke unexpectedly, "Wh-What do you mean?" he asked her sounding completely distraught.

"He died...there was a scene that went wrong and he died, I'm so sorry..." she whispered, "I wasn't a good protective charm. I should have..."

"This isn't your fault Kyoko-san," he said in horror, "Are you sure?" he asked before hearing the siren for the police car. "There are a few people I need to call, do you think you could call Yashiro-san?" he asked her as she nodded

"Y-Yes," she choked before saying goodbye to the president, "I'll leave now...I'm so sorry,"

"Don't blame yourself," Lory told her wondering what he could do for the girl, sadly he put the phone down and then tried to make the correct calls to figure what was going on, once he got enough confirmation he called the people who really needed to know, he called the Hizuri's

**One Hour Later**

**In America :: 9:00PM**

Kuu chuckled at what Julie was saying as they sat together to have their dinner. "It's true," Julie said enthusiastically, "We all thought she was going to be this really fashionable model and she just looked like she was wearing a garbage bag."

"Julie," Kuu scolded her as he tried to fight against this knot in his stomach, it seemed to be a cable that was blocking this endless pit of pain that he also felt, something was wrong but nothing had happened so far. Hearing the phone ring he looked at Julie before going to get it.

"Kuu!" Julie scolded, "I thought we were eating," she said as Kuu called back.

"This time, only this time," Kuu said feeling that he just had to get that call no matter what it was. He looked at the number before frowning and picked it up, "Boss?"

"Kuu," Lory said trying to sound calm but instead there was all the signs of distress in his voice. "I have important news to tell you..."

"Boss?" he asked nervously, "Something's happened, hasn't it?" He shook his head before looking down, Lory wouldn't call him over just anything.

"Kuu, Kuon is dead," Lory said bluntly as Kuu had to struggle to continue holding the phone, his heart had sank to the floor after hearing those words, usually it was Ren this and Ren that, but for Kuon's name to be said. "There was an accident, he accidentally got shot in the middle of a scene, it was a tragic event that was never meant to happen."

"So..." Kuu said quietly and in a way that Julie couldn't hear, "My son is gone from this world,"

"I'm sorry Kuu," Lory replied, "I know how hard this must be for you," he tried to sympathize.

"You have no idea," he replied before freezing, tears in his eyes. "When are you going to reveal his identity?"

"I'm not sure," Lory replied, "Would it be wise to?"

"Are you telling me I can't mourn for my son because you want him to stay your star!" Kuu yelled as Julie put a hand up to her mouth before sobbing uncontrollably.

"I mean for Kuon's honor, he never decided to come out," Lory replied sadly, "I know...I'll make the announcement this afternoon, try to get some time off when you can. I'll take care of the funeral."

"No...I want to," Kuu replied, "I have to go tell Julie, we'll come over tomorrow," he told him before ending the call. He broke afterwards before going to Julie and put his hand over hers knowing she was probably not the only female who was breaking down into tears. How would she feel when the truth came out about Kuon?

Holding Julie close he heard her mumble "He's never going to come home is he? I'm never going to see him again!"

Kuu looked at her, his heart hurting as he held her, "No," he whispered, "He's never coming home."


	3. Chapter Two ::Watching One's Own Funeral

**Author Rant:**

Because someone "kindly" informed me that I have "too many stories" these are the ones I'm going to be working on for at least the beginning of this year until they ARE finished...since apparently I never finish a story:

_**Her Wounds, His Child / LMDG :: Lory's Majestic Dating Game / My Child, Her Hatred / Retake / Tale as Old as Time**_

So I don't really feel that that's too many since I will be working on them until they are finished, a lot of my older work I acknowledge remains unfinished but I got very very busy with college, accept that fact that it's not, with some exceptions, (especially my non Skip Beat fics) going to be finished.

**Chapter Two :: Watching One's Own Funeral**

**One Week Later**

Ren looked up from the bed he was laying in in his new house, Kazuki's old house. He had come this far because of what the doctor had told Keith and Yuna Anderson, that he had completely lost his memories and there was little chance of them coming back. Apparently he had been in a car accident and had flown through the hood of the car because of the snap of the seatbelt, it was a miracle he wasn't dead especially after he had flatlined and then come back to life. He had come out of the accident with some deep bruises on his body and face, a broken arm and some slight nerve damage in his waist. Although, he had learned, Kazuki was a skilled soccer and swimming star, the boy didn't have the same physical ability he had had.

"Kaz!" Kenta smiled as he looked at him and then smiled weakly, although it hurt a little to walk there was no need for a wheelchair or crutches but he had to move slowly and have plenty of bed rest, crutches would have been impossible anyway with a broken arm. Ren looked at Kenta, his twenty year old half brother. Kenta had blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing square black glasses. He wore a Tokyo U uniform since he was currently enrolled in the university, he wanted to become a lawyer or a detective. When he was younger he had learned more about investigating crime scenes and even as a teenager had helped the police with their work.

Kazuki had brown hair, was quite short, shorter even than Kyoko, had piercing green eyes and had an athletic build but on the skinnier side. "Kenta..." he said slowly looking at his 'older brother'. "What are you..."

"Trying to tell you that Tsuruga Ren's funeral is being televised," Kenta said as Ren looked at him before grabbing the remote next to him and put on the flatscreen that took over part of the wall, a pANDA electronics TV. The room, which hadn't been described before, was a haven for the teenage boy who loved electronics, there was a stereo system, selection of game consoles and separate TV, large TV with surround sound speakers, a bed as large as the one Ren had had in his apartment, an adjoined bathroom, closets that took over the walls and bookshelves with lots of books and trophies and photos. Switching it on he looked at what they were reporting and that was the distress that Kuu and Julie Hizuri were feeling.

"So, we have just learned a couple of days ago that Tsuruga Ren's actual name was Hizuri Kuon, son of Hizuri Kuu. Hizuri Kuon was a beloved actor who worked in Japan despite his mixed blood, over the time he worked here he grew to be one of Japan's favorite actors. If you don't remember or have been uninformed he died when playing the character of BJ in the film Tragic Marker, during that time he was living as a man named Cain Heel alongside a young actress whose name has not been revealed." a female reporter announced catching sight of the many hundreds of people who came to see the funeral, there were so many reporters and Kenta sat on the side of Kazuki's bed.

"I really feel sorry for his family and friends," Kenta replied as Ren nodded quickly, "I mean to have to go through this pain just because of the prop director."

"I wouldn't blame the prop director though," Ren replied in a quite young sounding voice even though it had already broken, it was just...pure, without any of the roughness people might expect, it was the best kind of voice for a seiyuu if he wanted to go down that route. "I mean didn't they say it was an accident?"

"Still," Kenta nodded before sighing, he looked at his 'little brother' and then watched the TV as Yashiro approached the entrance to the funeral, Kyoko with him, so she hadn't been with Ren's parents.

"You were Tsuruga Ren's manager for years," the reporter asked the former manager, "How do you feel that your charge is now gone? Will you be representing someone else? What impact did finding out his real name have on you?"

Yashiro faltered, he was dressed in a black suit with grey shirt, he looked slightly messy and extremely tired which was unusual for him, "I..." he looked down, "I feel that we're all going to miss Ren, no Kuon, a lot. He was a great man that I'd like to call my friend."

Kyoko looked at the cameras nervously before turning her head away, she didn't know what to say, it was as if from seeing Cain's death and from having to explain what she had seen so many times words were now stolen from her, more than that they hurt her. What could she say to bring Ren back? Nothing and so perhaps nothing should be said.

At the entrance, the reporters panned to Lory who was in a normal suit looking extremely formal and perhaps for once normal, Maria was standing with him looking as if she could fade away at any moment. Nervously Ren looked at Kenta who was just staring at the screen and coughed, "Ken...I don't really...feel good," he said putting on a sickly voice, "Could you...give me a couple of moments alone, leave the TV on."

"You sure?" Kenta asked as he made his way over to the younger male, putting out his hand he tested for the temperature, "You are hot," he nodded, "I'll leave, make sure to get some rest and we can always record the funeral if you want, besides I thought you were always a fan of Muresame Taira."

"Yeah, I am..." Ren replied weakly as Kenta rolled his eyes

"Forgetting who we are but remembering pop culture, it's a little messed up Kaz," he joked before ruffling up the teenager's hair, "Call me if you need me or mum," he said making gestures to the phone.

Ren smiled weakly before picking up the phone and making a call that he'd have to make to get at least one contact, however he was going to let the others mourn, let them grieve, they didn't need to know about this. Picking up the phone he called Lory, the person who might believe him.

**Meanwhile**

Lory looked into the sea of reporters before feeling his personal phone vibrate, he took it out of his pocket and looked at it, who would call him now of all times? Putting it to his cheek he turned from the reporters and then gave Kuu a look that he'd be right back and see if this call was important, only few people called him on this phone, "Moshi Moshi," he said going to sit in his empty soundproof limo, "Lory speaking."

"Lory...boss..." Ren tried, "I...I need you to believe me. I'm Ren."

Lory was about to put the phone down as that was said, the voice did certainly not match up to the words he was saying, "Okay..." he said slowly, "Prove it. How did you get this number anyway?"

"I'm the one who killed Rick Miller at two thirteen AM" Ren said confidently, "He..."

"So you're a computer hacker, I'm sure that information has been stored away somewhere," Lory said trying to deny what he was hearing, but if it was a game or an anime it would make sense, even in romance novels sometimes there would be a possession of another's body only to prove the love between the two main characters.

"No, I'm Ren..." he tried again, wanting Lory to believe him, "You made Kyoko my protective charm, I met with you and my father in late November last year, you tried to keep me from doing Dark Moon because you said I didn't know how to love."

Lory blinked as he held the phone away from him staring at it, "Alright, if you are Ren then tell me," he began, "What words did I use to make it seem that you didn't know how to love?"

"That I am a man who's kind to everybody that's not my enemy without any distinctions," he tried to repeat forcing himself to remember the actual words, " That I didn't realize that and that is the reason why my girlfriends dumped me. Then you guessed what the girls said, things like "I will never be your special one," "the weight of my love and your love is different" and...and..."I'm lonelier when we're together" something like that."

"Word for word exact," Lory replied scared that even he could remember that conversation that well, that wasn't something that a normal person could exactly do. "Ren?" he asked

"Well not Ren I suppose..." Ren replied, "My name now is Anderson Kazuki, I'm the son of Anderson Keith. I'm fifteen..." he told him.

"Can you come to my office tomorrow and we can discuss this," Lory said trying not to believe in the boy's words.

"I..." Ren replied, "The real Kazuki died in a car accident boss, I have his body and it's a little scuffed up. I'll come as soon as possible," he said confidently as Lory nodded.

"Make sure that you do and if I believe you I'll let you audition for me again," he said, "Since I'm sure the majority of Japan will not believe either of us if you are telling the truth. Do you want me to tell anyone,"

Ren thought about that before sighing, they wouldn't accept him in this body, "I feel...no offense boss...that if you told someone they would probably not believe you and it would be better coming from me."

"Understandable," Lory replied in a depressed voice, "So Anderson-san, come see me at your next convenience and don't forget to tell your new parents about your goal, I can't let in a minor without consent."

Ren nodded, "I will," he replied, "Get back to the funeral."

"Right," Lory nodded before leaving.

**End Chapter Two**

**Author Note:**

So I really hope you enjoyed it, next update on this will depend on the number of reviews and the number of reviews on other fics as that is how I will deal with the weekends, if I don't update this weekend please look for this fic on Tuesday/Thursday

Thank you for your support

~Myst


	4. Chapter Three :: Thoughts on Acting

**Since I'm excited to write this fic more than my others I feel as if I'm going to update it even if it's not one with the most reviews today, especially since it's just starting. Also from this chapter onwards I will refer to Ren as Kazuki apart from internal monologues and internal feelings.**

**Please support me in this **

**~Myst**

**Chapter Three :: Thoughts on Acting**

**Nine Days Later**

Kyoko looked down as she finished her shoot on Box R feeling a sense of emptiness that came from knowing soon she'd be moving on from this character. Due to Ren's death no one had reported the annual top actors being unsure where to put him and she knew that his award for Dark Moon he had told her about was also left unannounced. She froze remembering those last words she had heard from her sempai, _I'm sorry I couldn't see you excel as an actress._ She shook her head quickly tears falling down which was unusual for Natsu.

"Kyoko-chan?" Chiori asked as Kyoko gave a deadened look in her direction, "Are you thinking about him again?"

The chestnut girl nodded sadly, she looked at her watch, it was still the morning but since it was a Saturday she had told Sawara-san that she'd come into LME to look over and collect the scripts for her next work, he had told her that there were some more interesting offers but she feared they were all mean roles again.

"Kyoko-san?" Chiori tried again as Kyoko blinked at her and soon Yuka and Makino had come over.

"Is something wrong with Kyoko again?" Makino asked as Kyoko tried to force a smile.

"It's fine," she replied in a hollow voice, "I have to get over it, people die every day and it's already been two weeks."

"Ah Tsuruga-san's death," Yuka nodded since everyone in Japan was unused to calling him Hizuri and also since Ren himself had never released the information to the press they didn't feel it was their place to strip him of his stage name."I still feel really upset about it too, you must feel worse than I do because you knew him."

"He was a really talented, kind person," Kyoko replied nervously, "He was my sempai, anyway I have to return to LME," she told them since she had already changed into her regular clothes. "Thank you for being worried about me but I'll be leaving now," she bowed to them before going to get her bicycle.

Watching her go Chiori paused and Makino sighed, "I think she really did like him," she commented as Yuka nodded.

"Probably," she replied.

**Meanwhile**

Kazuki looked at his parents and brother as they sat at the dining room table for breakfast, the personal chef cooking them the meal. "Mum, Dad, Kenta," he struggled as he sat down. Since the bruises had started to lighten and his nerves had mended enough for him to walk more easily he had decided today was the day he was going to talk to Lory about rejoining the acting world, "I want to be an actor," he said in a straight forward manner.

"We know honey," Yuna smiled before her eyes widened, "You remember something?" she asked hopefully, "You were in your middle school drama club and now you're in the high school club," she told him as he looked at her in surprise. "Oh..." she said slowly.

"I thought that my life revolved around sports," Kazuki told them, "I thought that..." he struggled, "That being an actor would be something different for me."

"It takes a lot of skill to get the spots at your high school and admittedly you're too busy for most of the activities," Keith tried to remind his youngest son, "However, you have taken an active interest in it since you were twelve, it makes sense that you're getting some desire to do it and with your body in its current state I'd be a bit concerned if you joined any teams."

"Alright," Kazuki sat down, inside Ren felt that this was going to be easier than he originally planned on, "I'd like to try out for LME," he announced, "Since it's March now and the men's auditions are in May I'd like to get an audition form, I think I'll be better in May right?" he asked as Keith and Yuna looked at each other.

"Honey," Yuna told him nervously, "Are you sure this is what you want? We won't help you you know, we won't pay your way in and even though, don't get me wrong, you were good I don't think you're quite at the level where you'll get into LME."

"Perhaps it'd be better to try out a couple of stage names," Keith thought, "Just so you don't feel that you're getting in because of our family's social class."

Kazuki shook his head quickly, "Dad..." he tried to whine although it sounded a little forced to him, he had already forgotten how it really was to be a fifteen year old that he was scared his acting would be considered too mature however he had two months to work on it. "I'm only getting used to the name Kazuki Anderson again," he told him, "I really don't want to use a stage name no matter the circumstances."

At hearing this Keith chuckled as Kazuki tilted his head to the side, confused over his 'father's' action. "Thank God," he sighed still laughing, "Now you're acting more like a teenager again, the way you were acting made it seem like you were older than your brother,"

Kenta laughed at this as he looked at Kazuki, "Do you want to go down to LME and get a form today?" he asked as Kazuki nodded, "I'll drive you then, don't want you getting into another accident," he looked down sadly, "I don't know what we'd do if we lost you Kaz."

"Let's not think about such a horrible thing!" Yuna protested tears coming to her eyes, "what matters is that you're alive and here."

Kazuki looked nervously at his brother, "Kenta, it's okay if you drive me," he said slowly, "But I'd like to go into the agency myself, take my first steps in there, plus I'm sure I'll have to talk to someone about getting this form so it might take a while."

"Alright," Kenta nodded before looking at Kazuki who was dressed in a black hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans and white socks. "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Come on," Kazuki moaned, "Isn't there rumors that the president dresses up as a pharaoh, why can't I wear this?"

"Well he _si _the president," Yuna commented, "He probably follows a different set of rules than everyone else, but I think that whatever you wear you'll look cute."

"Cute!" Kazuki said alarmed, turning his face into a look of horror quite naturally, "I bet they never called Tsuruga Ren or Muresame Taira cute," he protested, "I just want to look hot."

Kenta chuckled at that as the food was brought out to them and Keith gestured for Kazuki to sit down at the empty side of the table. "Come on Kaz, you really want people to think you look hot?" he asked before rolling his eyes, "I'm sure the girls will think so," he then said truthfully.

"Let's eat and then Kenta you'll take him?" Keith asked as Kenta nodded, thankfully he wasn't the one who had been in the accident with Kazuki, otherwise he wasn't sure how his parents could ever let him drive his younger brother anywhere.

"Yes," Kenta agreed before they started tot eat their traditional Kyoto style breakfast

**Forty Minutes Later**

Dropping Kazuki off outside the building Kenta pointed a finger at his younger brother, "I'll look around for a parking spot until you call me," he told him, "Then I'll come back here and pick you up. Don't worry about taking too long, I've got a book to read for class with me."

Kazuki nodded, "Thanks Kenta," he replied before looking at the huge building. He sighed knowing that from now on he'd have to take the front entrance or at least he'd have to take the front entrance until his name was known. Going up to the front desk, he smiled at the girls with a more natural smile that was a 'well mannered boy' smile rather than a 'gentleman's smile', he had been practicing this for a couple of days and was pleased when one of the girls blushed in reaction. "Hello," he bowed to them, "I'm looking for President Takarada, I believe he's expecting me."

One of the girls laughed as he said that and then sarcastically replied, "Yes I'm sure of it, I'm sure he's expecting a thirteen year old with bruises on his face and running shoes."

"Would you call him and see?" Kazuki asked continuing to smile at them, "My name is Anderson Kazuki, I'm sure that President Takarada is expecting me."

"Alright..." the girl said slowly before calling Lory's secretary and trying to clarify the information she was told.

As she was doing this the second girl leaned forwards and whispered, "Are you the son of the guy who started pANDA electronics?" she asked him as Kazuki nodded, the girl's eyebrows shot up, "Wow...what are you doing trying to act?"

"Well I've been interested in acting for a while..." he replied. "The president took a liking to me when we talked before it seemed."

"Really?" the girl asked surprised

"Alright," the first girl replied, "I'll send him up," she looked at Kazuki before getting out a map of the building and then showed him the path that he'd have to take, "The president will see you now so please take this elevator up to see him," she pointed on the paper, "Top floor...apparently he's been waiting for you."

"Yeah," Kazuki replied, "I was in a car accident recently so I couldn't see him, thank you for your help," he bowed again before looking at them and then studied the map again before bowing once more and leaving. Looking around in this new body felt strange, it gave him a different perspective on things from a much lower height.

As he looked at the different people who were there he accidentally bumped into someone, "Ah! I am really sorry!" he apologized getting into a formal bow.

"That's alright," he heard a familiar female voice as the girl bowed too, "I should be the one apologizing," she said her voice sounding monotone but still familiar.

Looking up he blinked as he realized who he had bumped into and smiled naturally. _Mogami-san._

**End Chapter Three**

**AN:** So I'm going to spend today updating other fics when I really want to work on this one lol. Please continue to support me and if this gets enough reviews there will be an update tomorrow.


	5. Chapter Four :: To Tell or Not To Tell

**AN: **First off I do not own Skip Beat but I do own the Anderson family and if you search up Kazuki Anderson you might be able to find some pictures on my photobucket. I hope that people like this chapter although I can imagine a little anger :)

**Chapter Four :: To Tell or Not To Tell**

Kazuki smiled at Kyoko who blinked at him, "Excuse me," he smiled at her naturally as she flinched seeing that type of smile on someone else's face, it reminded her so much of something that Katsuki would give Mizuki. She froze before blinking back at the boy.

"Me also," she said as he looked at her, "I really should be looking where I'm going, wait are you lost?"

"Oh, no" Kazuki shook his head, "I'm on my way to get an audition form for the men's entry auditions in May," he looked at her in a well mannered way before saying at the same time as she whispered to herself

"I'll tell you clearly the casting is way more different than just persuading Sawara-san. Just do not believe that having a lot of courage will get you through everything," they said together as Kyoko nodded.

"Right," she added before looking down on him and blinking, "Wait, is that a popular saying" she asked confused, "That's what my sempai once told me, when I was trying to pass the auditions," _I bet they were words from a script that he was using on me. _

Kazuki shrugged before laughing as her eyes tried to search him for the answer. "Anyway, the president is waiting for me," he told her.

"The president?" Kyoko blinked, "Don't you mean Matsushima-san?" she asked before shaking her head, "Wait what the hell are you auditioning for?"

"Why to play your lover," he teased her saying it in a joking manner as she looked down, "Acting," he finally replied, "And usually new people are taken by the departments but the president wanted to deal with me separately."

Kyoko blinked before looking away, "Do you know where to go?" she asked, "Wait! You're trying out now...what are you thirteen!"

Kazuki coughed "Fifteen," he corrected her. "Anyway I have to go and Mogami-san," he grinned, "All my words are originals," with that he left her as she blinked in confusion.

"What?" she asked seeing him leave and shook her head trying to forget her thoughts.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Kazuki entered the president's room nervously, the anxiety showed on his face as he struggled with what he would do if the president didn't believe him. Looking at Lory he smiled at him as he saw that he was dressed up as a samurai. "President," he bowed to him as Lory gestured him into the room, "I am back," he tried boldly.

The president shook his head, "Not the introduction I wanted to see from such a fresh face," he said as Kazuki blinked, Ren looked at him through Kazuki's eyes, _What! I thought..._he offered a deep bow, "President Takarada, I, Anderson Kazuki, formally Tsuruga Ren, am here to talk to you."

"Better," Lory nodded before frowning, "I've prepared ten questions for you if you are Ren," he replied, "Now I'm not saying it isn't possible, but if you _are _Kuon or Ren or whoever then you'd know the answers."

"Alright..." Kazuki replied nervously as Lory nodded.

"What kind of hair dye does Woods-san use?" the president started.

"She does full highlight coverage using PALTY," Kazuki replied, "And..." he added with a cheeky smile, "Since when are you calling Jelly, Woods-san?" he asked as Lory hid a smile.

"When I first came to collect you in America which room did I speak to you in?" he asked keeping a straight face.

"The garage, I was sitting in there to avoid my father who was the only family member in the house at that time. I left without a proper goodbye anyway though," Kazuki replied as Lory nodded and then proceeded with his questions.

At the end of the question answer period Kazuki had answered all ten questions correctly and had provided extra information on most, there were two he stumbled on however having to do with direct quotes. He looked up at Lory who was smiling now, "Did I pass?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes you did," Lory grinned, "So you're back from outer space," he said before looking Kazuki in the eyes, "How is death?"

"I don't remember," Kazuki replied honestly, "I just remember the pain but easiness of dying and then waking up in an emergency room," he pointed to his bruise on his face with the hand attached to his good arm, "This," he told the president, "Should have disappeared by May, my new father made sure that my face and body wasn't ruined."

Lory looked down, "Your father?" he asked curiously as he made eye contact again.

Kazuki looked down, "I've decided to try and live as Anderson Kazuki," he replied, "I never want my new family to know my proper identity. I feel responsible for taking over their son's body."

"Then," Lory replied in a very serious tone, "It's better for no one to know about your true identity, bury it..." he said as Kazuki's eyes widened, "Let's leave it as only the two of us know. I don't mind talking with you Kuon when you need it, but first you must get into the agency."

"But..." Kazuki replied with a troubled expression on his face, "Mogami-san, my parents, Yashiro-san."

"Let them mourn and get over you, with Yashiro and Kyoko make sure to create new bonds with them if you want to but do not rely on the past. Kuu and Julie however, it would be best for you to let them grieve and get other this on their own."

"You don't know my dad..." Kazuki commented.

Lory looked at him strongly and said without hesitation, "I wouldn't call him that, call him Hizuri Kuu, try to maintain this character for as long as you can, forever would be preferable outside of this room."

"So how has Hizuri Kuu been dealing with this?" Kazuki asked in a fresher, purer voice than Tsuruga Ren would have done.

"He's been drinking a lot. I think it'll take some time for him to get over the death of his son, he doesn't hold anything against Muresame though unlike Hizuri Julienna. Julienna has been grieving a lot but is afraid to let it show when Kuu is in such a state, his actor's face is slipping if you must know," Lory told him honestly before seeing Kazuki adopt a guilty face. "You mustn't think of them that way, after all Anderson Kazuki has no connection with the Hizuri family."

"But..." Kazuki tried to argue as Lory looked him in the eyes in a strict manner. Kazuki put a fist up to his mouth, tears in his eyes, "Alright," he nodded trying to adopt a happier, more confident was difficult after hearing that news.

"And by no means tell Mogami-san who you really are, if you two are supposed to be together then try again with her. You're fifteen aren't you Kazuki?" he asked as the brunette boy nodded, "And you got moved a year ahead in school due to being a brilliant student I've found out," Kazuki nodded again. "Good, the audition form is on the table," he told him, "You must be completely honest in your performance and behavior when auditioning and I look forward to hearing from you soon," he nodded as Kazuki walked over to get the form.

"Thank you President Takarada," he bowed again, his heart breaking at how he couldn't relieve the pain of either his old family or of the girl he loved.

"Now I'll see you in two months," Lory nodded as Kazuki bowed and left, once he was gone Lory sighed, "That boy has some hard times ahead of him still."

**Meanwhile**

Kazuki went down in the elevator to the first floor before finding Kyoko still standing there confused. She looked at him, tears in her eyes at seeing him, "Hello again," he bowed.

"What were you doing before?" she asked him, "Why did you say that all your words were originals, how do you know my name?"

"It's on someone's blog," he shrugged hating lying to her, "Sorry...I just wanted to flirt with you because I really admire you as an actress," he said before she looked at him fiercely.

"So don't and don't try to act like sempai either," she told him as Kazuki shivered

"My apologies," he bowed again, "Anyway I have the form so I should be able to make a debut soon, I'm sorry for upsetting you sem-pai," he said stopping on every syllable of the last word. He then left the agency with Kyoko looking after him hurt, what she hadn't noticed though was the pain that the young teenager himself was going through.

**Author Note**

Unless I finish all the things I want to do early, this fic will next be updated on Tuesday which is the same day I start classes. Please continue to support me

~Myst


	6. Chapter Five :: Before the Audition

**AN: **So I decided to put out a second chapter of this story today and hopefully people will enjoy this more than the last chapter. I was wondering whether I should show flashbacks to the previous two months or whether this was suitable

Please enjoy

**Chapter Five :: Before the Audition**

**Two Months Later**

"What do you think of this one?" Matsushima asked looking at the picture of Kazuki. He looked at the form there was all the things one might expect from a son from a wealthy family and also a hopeful candidate for the acting department. "I mean the thing that worries me is the name"

"The name?" Nakazawa asked as he took the form, "What kind of stupid name does he have?"

Sawara-san smiled at them before looking at the fourth man, Yashiro Yukihito, the once manager to the famed Tsuruga Ren. Yashiro had recently taken a break and anyone could tell he felt a lot of guilt for something that wasn't his fault. When one worked with another like that, so closely, so routinely, there grew a bond between them, now that Ren was gone Yukihito was probably grieving. He had finally returned two months later to ask to be Kyoko's manager and everyone had agreed to that especially Kyoko.

"Anderson Kazuki," Matsushima replied, "You know, the son of Anderson Keith," he looked at Nakawaze handing him the form, "Acting division."

"He looks confident," Nakazawa commented as Yashiro looked at the face, nothing familiar but he then looked at the words. Why did he get such a feel from these words? Some of the things he had written and especially his favorite quote, those seemed to be more reminiscent of Ren than someone who was fifteen.

"Isn't this the one president has a feeling about?" Yashiro asked as Matsushima took back the form before putting it in the accepted pile and attached a number to it.

"Might as well give him a chance..." Matsushima nodded, "Don't know how we'll get people to accept the fact his money didn't get him in if he does get in."

"Just trust the ideas on the president," Yashiro nodded before laughing as he picked up the next form, this one was a person doing a peace sign. _Guess one wouldn't find as much professionalism as Ren offered easily, _he thought sadly.

**Half an Hour Later**

Kazuki sat quietly listening to his headphones, this was something he found out he could do in this body and it was a skill to separate him from Tsuruga Ren. He mouthed along with the words seeming very professional as he kept half an eye and half an ear open to monitor the room for any surprises. He had been living for two months now as Kazuki Anderson, a very popular, very busy teenager.

He had explained to his 'friends' that he wasn't going to continue to play sports and was going to concentrate on a future as an actor and though, because of his skill, they were quite against the idea by seeing his determination had come to support him. In fact one of the recent high school graduates from the private high school he went to was also here.

"Akira," he nodded to the eighteen year old, he came over to him and saw Akira's eyes widen as he grinned back.

"Kaz," he nodded, "You nervous?" he asked before looking at what Kazuki was listening to his music on, the very rare pANDA surround sound capable mp3 device, the 'pANDA claw 5X4G' "Wow, lucky you," he grinned

"I could get you one...for a price," Kazuki replied weakly, "It's only because of my dad, they've been out for two weeks but are sold out everywhere even the extra stock is sold. I'm sorry," he apologized before Akira laughed.

"Yeah, I know," he grinned, "So what are you trying out for? I really want to get into talent. I respect Bridge a lot and want to try to be a host or something...trouble is I'm not as famous...yet," he added before seeing them post the list for the auditions, Kazuki smiled as he saw his name on the list next to the number 85.

"Acting," Kazuki nodded as he turned the music off, "I think I could be a great actor...eventually," he added with a laugh.

"Okay good," Akira nodded, "Twenty Seven...shame that we won't see each other perform, well all the best," he nodded as he saw different groups get shepherded off.

Kazuki nodded, "Same to you," he grinned before looking back at a small girl who had wandered in. _Maria? _He asked

Maria looked at them all and then glared, "Everyone who is still here," she announced causing everyone to look at her including Kazuki who had yet to be called since he was in the second fifty. "Don't think that you will ever match up to Hizuri Kuon," Kazuki blinked, "He had talent and a goodness that none of you will ever have," she looked at Kazuki before her eyes widened as he continued to look her directly in the eyes.

"Hello," he nodded with a laugh as she followed him, he had a strange presence about him. Walking over to her everyone turned to watch, "So you're a Ren fan?" he asked

"Ren-san to you," she blinked, "What of it," she said as he looked at her with a guilty expression however he looked away.

"I just find it honorable that you're still fighting so hard for him," Kazuki said confidently, "You didn't know what kind of person he was do you?" he asked in a calm, friendly manner. "How he loved someone other than you."

"You know nothing about Ren-nii!" she squeaked, the depression shown in her eyes. Not only had she lost her mother now, but the one person who had inspired her, had got her out of her shell had died in another accident. This girl, she was just like Kyoko in ways, but he felt sorry for her. She looked up at him to notice his smiling face and then blinked, she had seen that smile before. "Nothing!"

"I'm sorry," he replied gently, "Are you sure you shouldn't be with the president, he's probably looking for you...Maria," he whispered before walking off to go prepare for when he was finally called to perform.

Maria stared at him, how did he know her name? How did he know the president was her grandfather? She blinked before hearing a voice from behind her.

"There you are Maria-chan!" Kyoko panted wearing her Love Me uniform before catching the sight of about fifty teenage and young adult men, "The president asked me to watch you. So..." she winked, "Anyone interesting?"

"That boy," Maria pointed before shaking her head trying not to say anything, "He's cute don't you think?"

"I'm not interested in _him,_" Kyoko replied as Maria blinked up at her 'sister'.

"Did he do something to hurt you?" the eight year old asked as Kyoko paused as she led the girl away from Kazuki. "Who is he?"

"I don't know," Kyoko replied as they finally got out of Kazuki's ear shot.

"I think that boy's a reincarnation of Ren-nii," she laughed as Kyoko stared at him, "It's not crazy right nee-san?"

"That boy doesn't even compare to Tsuruga-san," she replied before seeing him called in and smiled, hopefully their journey would end there.

**End Chapter Five:**

**AN: **So since no one reviewed the last chapter I felt like saying that I'm going to be playing "strike out" with my stories, if a story gets no reviews for three chapters in a row I'm going to discontinue it, I know that sounds harsh but it's better than just stopping when I don't get any reviews on one chapter aka...The Forgotten Soul treatment.

I know that sounds really bitchy so I apologize

Please continue to support me

~Myst


	7. Chapter Six :: Introductions and Writing

**AN: **Sorry for acting like such a bitch on the last author note but I'm one of those people who publishes on this site to get reviews, otherwise I'd probably just keep my work to myself. I know I shouldn't demand or "fish" for reviews, but maybe that's the difference between me and others, I think it's common courtesy to leave a review and mostly always do when I read a work whereas others may not. I understand that, but to get no reviews on three chapters on a row is to me a slap in the face, no offense meant to anyone. Also sometimes I continue work that I don't publish because I don't see the point of uploading it.

Anyway onto a **more fun author note**, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've split the audition process into two but this will mainly concentrate on Yashiro and his desire for Ren to be alive. The next chapter will be longer and have the remaining stages of the audition in it. Also I'm probably going to write that chapter this evening when I get back from classes because I love writing this story.

Please continue to support me

~Myst

**Chapter Six :: Introductions and Handwriting**

**One and a Half Hours Later**

As the first seventy five people were seen Yashiro nodded, some of them were pretty good however none of them lived up to Ren's standards, still with new actors and talents that wasn't to be expected. Looking at the names for the remaining twenty five people Yashiro nodded before his eyes strayed to Kazuki's form again, something wasn't quite right on this. "Can I..." he asked as Lory sent the latest twenty five out, "See the Anderson boy's form again?"

Lory paused, adopted a puzzled look and turned to Yashiro, surely he hadn't been getting a special kind of vibe from just a picture and some chosen words. "Something special about him Yukihito?" he asked trying to mask his surprise, he didn't want to be the one to expose Kazuki.

Matsushima handed him the form and Yashiro took it before his eyes narrowed at it, "Maybe?" he asked, "This is handwritten by the same boy?" he asked since the writing was slightly different but scarily similar to Ren's own handwriting.

"Yes that's correct," Sawara nodded as he pointed it out to him, Yashiro looked at the letters especially the capital T in the address for Tokyo, that reminded him of the way Ren had often written 'Tsuruga'.

"Interesting," Yashiro nodded before handing the form back, _crazily I feel like I've seen this before, it looks similar if not the same to how Ren used to write. _He shook his head, _I must still be in the grieving process, there's no way that this boy is the same as Ren no matter how similar the handwriting looks._

Lory raised an eyebrow at the form as it passed by him before wanting to bang his head against the table when he noticed the writing. _At least think about typing! _he yelled, _What did I tell you about exposing your identity, do you want to get caught!_

Standing up, Nakazawa looked at Lory, "So are you going to get back into your ship?" he asked the man who had come out earlier this time and was dressed as a pirate.

Lory stood at once and nodded, "Might as well give the remaining contestants the same treatment," he commented before leaving to do so. Yashiro looked down in deep concentration as Sawara-san looked at him, "Was something wrong with the Anderson form?" he asked, "I know the boy's young but he has both his parents' signatures on there."

"It's not exactly that," Yashiro nodded, "Just strangely expecting a lot from this one."

"Strangely?" Nakzawa asked raising an eyebrow, "To be honest I am too, I can feel it from the fact that it was the president who suggested him, said he'd seen a demo tape and invited him to try out."

"Is that so?" the manager asked lifting an eyebrow. _If you are Ren I'll have to judge from your acting skills, _he thought hopefully. It was strange but he wanted to see his friend again in any form.

Soon the contestants were brought in and made to stand on stage and he saw just how short this 'Kazuki Anderson' was. He definitely didn't look anything like Ren, didn't have his legs or his build, but there was something unsettling about his posture, it seemed more refined than something the average teenager would do, he had alarm bells going off in his head but calmed himself down enough to listen to the music that the president had set up.

Soon there were monkeys and people dressed up as pirates dancing all over the stage as some of the boys and men looked creeped out or surprised but Kazuki had a more calm manner and expression as if he was expecting this. Yashiro narrowed his eyes at him and then noticed that as their eyes made contact he put a little bit of curiosity and surprise in as if doing it to please him. Soon there were louder noises and the pirate ship appeared on the stage with Lory singing in it and sword fighting one of the people he had hired. He noticed as Kazuki looked shocked at the ship and then met the president directly in his eyes before looking away.

"That boy," Matsushima commented, "Anderson-san, he looks comfortable in this environment almost."

"Maybe his father is a little like the president," Nakazawa commented, "If my father was anything like the president then I wouldn't hold the president's actions as weird or eccentric."

"So," Lory said getting down out the ship as a couple of the men and teens including Kazuki applauded him. "Theatrics are a big part of this agency, if you have a problem with that I will ask you to leave," he said clapping his hands as the stage was cleared. He passed Kazuki and looked him in the eyes telling him to try to maintain character more than he was doing so. He walked over to the table, "So," he announced, "Let me introduce my staff, first Matsushima-san director for acting, Nakazawa-san director for singing and music department, Sawara-san director for the talent department, and Yukihito-san former manager to the late Tsuruga Ren, he's been around the best that this agency had and so his word on who can perform well and last in this industry I value highly and I..." he said with a smile, "Am Lory Takarada, president of this agency. And now number seventy six, your introduction."

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Number Eighty Five," the announcer at the side of the stage called out as Kazuki walked forward, he stood in the middle of the stage before bowing deeply.

"Hello," he nodded before bowing respectfully, "My name is Anderson Kazuki, I'm fifteen and trying out for the acting department. I have only acted at my middle and high school. I hope to make an impression on you today. Although I am a beginner I'm a quick learner," he told them. "My desire to act stems from my drive to take on various roles and experiences all sides of this world. I hope that during my time here I work with many motivated and dedicated actors and actresses, thank you."

Lory nodded to him as Yashiro looked at him, scrutinizing him, _Would a fifteen year old really say the words motivated and dedicated? Wouldn't he say something different such as acting seems like a lot of fun and I want to experience some of that joy._

"Number Eighty Six," the announcer called out.

After about fifteen more minutes the males were led out and Yashiro took a deep breath in. He looked at Lory and the rest of the judges. "Would you mind me taking a short break?" he asked as they nodded. Leaving he went into the hall way and then stood as he saw Kazuki leaning against a wall, listening to music and singing along, a song he had never heard before. Walking over to him he took out his schedule book and a pen. He walked over to him and held out the book.

"Excuse me?" he asked the boy as Kazuki took off his headphones and offered him the 'young teenage boy' smile. "I'd like you to sign something."

Still in his mind Kazuki looked at the paper and then stared blankly up at Yashiro who was looking at him expectantly. Without getting out of his mind, Kazuki took the paper and blinked. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked

"No the director wants you to sign this for them, we need to test your penmanship," he told him as Kazuki signed it, 'Anderson Kazuki'. Nodding Yashiro looked at the paper and then tore out the sheet. He flipped the pages to something that Ren had signed for him when testing out a pen. "Can you tell me why these look slightly similar?" he asked as Kazuki paused.

"Because I'm trying to be a star," he lied as Yashiro shook his head.

"I don't think that's correct," he grinned calculating the odds of this being Ren, they were still slim and perhaps he was scaring the boy. "I lost one of my closest friends a couple of months ago. I keep seeing him in different people. He then looked at Kazuki, "Well if you are him I'll see it in your acting test," he sighed before passing Kazuki as the fifteen year old looked down nervously.

"Are you sure sir?" Kazuki asked nervously wanting Yashiro to know this was him, "That you're not believing in the impossible?"

"Maybe," Yashiro nodded, "Probably," he reconfirmed, "I'm still grieving," he added. "But you know...I never got the feeling that Ren or Tsuruga was gone from this earth, I'd like to find him in whatever form he takes."

Kazuki paused before watching him walk away, he had been playing it too safe, thinking no one would recognize him like this but a lot of him was asking what was the worst thing that could happen if those he had hurt found out the truth.


	8. Chapter Seven :: Lacking Love of Self

**AN: **I personally don't think this is my strongest chapter, I feel it could be much better and writing that phone call was the hardest thing I've done, apart from write with writers block, for a while. I have to keep to schedule and I have some work to do but I hope I'll have time to write this again soon. If not this will be updated on Thursday

Please continue to support me

~Myst

**Chapter Seven :: Lacking Love of Self**

Kazuki looked down nervously, running a hand through his hair. Was it too much to come back here? It was only after not being around him that he had realized just how much Yashiro meant to him. He took a deep breath in before going to sit down.

**One Hour Later**

Once he had gone into the room for the second time Kazuki tried not to look Yashiro in the eyes. This was the talent portion of the audition and his talent involved playing music with the pANDA claw. He took a step forward once his number was called, "Anderson Kazuki," he said with a bow, "Talent singing...and I also recorded and mixed the track that I will play it includes piano and guitar."

"So you play both?" Matsushima-san asked as Kazuki nodded, he had learned electric guitar in the two months waiting for the audition and piano when he was playing Katsuki, he noticed the look of surprise in Lory's eyes and that of disappointment in Yashiro's. _Is something going on here?_

"Yes sir" Kazuki nodded before Yashiro took a step up and walked over to Kazuki.

"Could I have the device?" he asked as Kazuki looked at the ungloved hands and hesitated, "Is something wrong?" He grinned but had his back to the judges.

"Ah..." Kazuki said remembering what Yashiro had said, he looked at him before showing guilt in his eyes as Yashiro pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on. He chuckled and then took the device before looking at what Kazuki had selected.

"I dream of a day?" he asked as Kazuki nodded before taking a step back.

_I first learned to sing because of my mother, _Ren thought to himself, _I'm glad that I can use this boy's voice to showcase this secret talent. _He opened his mouth and sang professionally, it was a sound that encompassed a lot of different styles but would most likely be classified as alternative. It had range and a unique style and the music was beautifully played and matched the original words. After he was done the president smiled but Ren knew the question he was going to ask, what did that have to do with acting?

"Thank you for listening," he bowed before Yashiro handed him back the music device. "Thank you..." he smiled weakly at Yashiro who just shook his head with a grin he hadn't had for months.

"So why not try out for the singing department?" Lory asked as Kazuki paled, "You sound good enough to get in."

"I really want to act," Kazuki replied as Lory nodded and gestured for the next contestant. Kazuki looked at Yashiro and then bowed his head guiltily and left the stage.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Kazuki looked down as he sat in the waiting room, this was really going to take all day. He didn't know why it took so long but LME was a hard agency to get into, more than that it was his home. He looked up as the people auditioning for the acting audition were called in first. The people auditioning for talent were performing the next morning and those for singing the next afternoon. He grinned as he saw that he had made it not knowing why he wouldn't.

He looked at the other people auditioning for acting all older than him it seemed and sat down in his seat. Lory stood up looking at the forty males and then spoke strongly, "For this test you will be reacting to words on a phone, the phone call will be different for each contestant showing a different type of emotion. Please respond honestly to the phone call," he told them as they nodded.

Kazuki looked down he was just going to play it naturally and let his acting experience show, he had played the roles of Kazuki, of BJ, of Cain, he could surely handle a little phone call. Looking away he waited until the phone came to him and noticed that some of the boys had been asked at the end of the phone call to leave the room as they had failed the audition. By the time it had come to him there were only thirty two people left.

He picked up the phone before speaking, "Hello," he said confidently.

"Hi," a female voice said on the other end of the line, "I don't know what to do," the woman continued, "A very good friend of mine is dead, he passed away recently and I've been needing some help getting over it."

"Alright," Kazuki replied, "I..." _Mogami-san?_ he thought, "I'm sorry I don't know how...how would you like me to help you?"

"I need someone now," he heard a voice on the other side of the line but the Love Me member was incorrect. Whereas Kazuki believed that this was Kyoko speakingit was actually Kanae making her voice sound like Kyoko's, "I would like to know how you can comfort me."

"I can stay with you, I can be with you..." he said the pain showing in his eyes which he wasn't aware he was showing, she just sounded so upset. "I would love to take care of you..."

"Do you feel guilty?" she asked, "Do you feel guilty you're not here beside me?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I feel guilty. I let you down...I'm sorry...I hate myself for it" he apologized quickly before hearing the phone call end.

"I'm sorry you failed," Kanae laughed in her normal voice as Kazuki looked up to see the presiden't sad face and Yashiro's pained one as they listened on headphones, "Would you please leave?"

Kazuki nodded before not saying anything he handed the phone to the person next to him before getting up to leave.

Lory coughed, "Can we stop this for a moment," he asked before staring at Kazuki, "Boy, how do you honestly feel about yourself?"

"Honestly?" Kazuki asked as Lory nodded, "I dislike myself, I can't forgive myself."

"I see...would you please leave," he asked mournfully as Kazuki took a deep breath and then bowed deeply. Seeing his pain Yashiro quickly looked at Lory before looking at Kazuki not wanting this to be the last time he saw the boy.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Yashiro quickly left the room five minutes after the contestants had left and looked around, the contestants had some resting time for lunch since auditions had started early in the morning and he was desperate to find Ren. As he got outside the room he sighed, disappointed to not find Kazuki there, had he given up? He rounded the corner before catching Kazuki with a gloomy aura surrounding him, he looked at him, "Ren..." he smiled as Kazuki looked pained.

"I only realized at that point," Kazuki replied, "I'm not in the right place to act again, I really thought..." he shook his head, "I'm going to try again. I'll even do the cleaning!"

"Good to hear," Lory said standing behind Yashiro, "Because there's always room for you at Love Me."


	9. Chapter Eight :: Joining Love Me

**AN: **I know I should be working on other fics, but I just wanted to work on this so badly that I'll try to squeeze this and all my school work in

**Chapter Eight :: Joining Love Me**

**One Day Later**

Yashiro grinned at Kazuki, hiding a laugh, as the teenager came out of the new men's Love Me dressing room wearing the famous pink outfit. He lowered the hat and then stared at Yashiro, "Come on pink?" he asked, "I still have to wear pink."

"There's nothing wrong with wearing pink R-Kazuki," Yashiro smiled at him glad that he had his friend back, he had missed him a lot and anyone could tell that. He had also felt before that if he protested to the film more then Ren might not have taken it and would not have been killed but that was only a passing fantasy since Ren would have taken the job regardless.

Kazuki looked at him with a pleading face, "Yukihito-san," he began trying out this character. Right now they were in a place where someone might pass by and so he needed to live as Kazuki, only those he could trust could know, at least that was Lory's deal with him although the president was still apprehensive about telling the Hizuris. "Can't you do something?" he had to ask, pleading almost.

"I'm sorry my hands are tied," Yashiro replied before laughing as Kazuki shot him a glare, "You know you're not doing so well as an actor right now," the former manager commented, "You need to feel in character, need to learn to love yourself, I know you love other people like Kyoko-chan."

"Mogami-sempai," Kazuki restated as Yashiro sighed.

"Sure call her that if you will but are you really not going to tell her, I think she was hurt the most by Ren's death since she saw it. You should at least say the words you've been practicing," Yashiro teased putting a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Besides it's difficult now for me to be around Kyoko."

"Why?" Kazuki asked tilting his head to the side.

"I...I've stepped down as her manager," he said honestly, "Maybe she'll understand if you tell her the truth. I admire her but there's something, probably loyalty, that makes me want to stay around until you need me though everyone believes it's greed since the one who represents the Anderson kid will probably receive bribes."

Kazuki chuckled at that and shook his head, "Sorry my 'father' doesn't give bribes _especially _in Japan."

"Not what I'm looking for Kazuki," Yashiro told him before looking at him, "There''s a meeting arranged for the newest member of Love Me down the hall, I would come in with you but I'm sure that Kyoko will realize there's something...different about you."

Kazuki nodded, "I'll see you again soon?" he asked his friend, hope in his eyes as Yashiro nodded.

"I'll be around LME doing paper work for Matsushima-san," he told him, "Learn how to drive as soon as you can," he winked as Kazuki bowed, left and went to the room that Yashiro had gestured to.

Entering the room he caught sight of the three Love Me girls and saw their surprise as he entered before Kyoko frowned and Chiori and Kanae raised their eyebrows. "A guy?" the two brunettes asked together. "More than that he's younger than all of us."

Kyoko looked at Kazuki who bowed to them deeply and looked away. _It had to be this boy...when president had said there was a new addition to Love Me I thought he was talking about a cute girl but this boy had to come to haunt me._

"Hello," Kazuki said awkwardly, "I am Anderson Kazuki, I am fifteen and I aspire to be an actor. I was put in Love Me because I fail to love myself. Please take care of me sempais."

Kanae rolled her eyes before Kyoko stood up and bowed quickly, "I am Kyoko, please call me Kyoko-sempai I am seventeen and I'm a new actress in the field. The reasons I was put in Love Me are private."

Kazuki nodded, "Understandable, besides I know who you are," he grinned, "Mio and Natsu right?"

"Yes," Kyoko nodded thinking about how Ren had helped her figure out both those characters in his own way. "This is Kotoname Kanae and Amamiya Chiori," she gestured to the two other girls.

"Ah," Kazuki bowed again to both of them, "Chiori-sempai and Kanae-sempai, hello," he said as Chiori blinked at him before taking out a sheet of paper and writing something down on it.

Kanae sighed, "Kotoname Kanae, new actress in the field, I was put in Love Me for again because love is the most destructive force on this earth, it causes everyone to act foolishly."

"I don't know," Kazuki shrugged, "I think love's alright, I mean it's a really good thing once you find it."

"So you're in here because..." Kanae asked lifting an eyebrow not expecting any LoveMe member no matter how new to say that.

"Because I find myself to be unlovable, I've caused a lot of pain for many people," he told them, "I don't think I have the right to be loved," he looked at them, "It was willed by fate that whenever I get close to love I would lose it."

"Willed by fate?" Kyoko blinked as Chiori started writing faster.

"I loved a girl very much for a year but some things happened and the friendship had to end, I hadn't loved before that girl," he tried to explain honestly

"Well that sucks for you," Kanae commented as Kyoko nodded.

"Anyway I have to leave," Chiori said standing up and taking her notebook with her, she forced a smile onto her face, "I look forward to working with you Anderson-san," she added.

"Me too," Kazuki bowed before seeing Kyoko take something out of her pocket, his watch. She stared at it, gripped it tightly and then sighed. "What is that?" Kazuki asked. _She has my watch? She doesn't even know the significance of the time._

"I'm telling you you should throw that away," Kanae commented again, "I mean what kind of good actor dies on set?"

Kyoko had tears in her eyes as she heard that and shook her head quickly, "It wasn't his fault," she began to speak, "I mean..." she looked away, "Maybe I should get rid of it, it's no good holding onto the past, just I miss him."

_I miss you too, _Kazuki thought looking Kyoko in the eyes and not realizing the guilt she could see, not that it was exposed but Kyoko had a special way of looking through him.

"It's just a watch and the time has stopped anyway," Kanae pointed out, "It's not worth anything."

"But..." Kyoko shook her head, tears in her eyes, "He didn't even take it off when he was Cain Heel," she cried, "I don't know why but it meant a lot to him, that's why it's my precious memory of my precious sempai," she said depressed as Kazuki watched her.

At that point Lory entered the room and saw the sympathy on Kazuki's face mixed with traces of guilt and looked at the three of them, he was dressed as eighteenth century English nobility this time. Kyoko and Kanae backed away from him scared as Kazuki bowed deeply to him.

"So I see you've met each other," he nodded, "I have a job for the three of you. I want you to go to this address and sort through the stuff in there, sort it out into things to be thrown away, things to be donated, things to sell, and things to keep." He then told him the address as Kyoko's eyes widened and Kazuki had to adopt a curious expression rather than a surprised one.

Kyoko shook her head, "I can't..." she choked

Kanae stood up, "I have an acting job," she told the president honestly, "I'll meet the two of you at the address later," she said as the president nodded, at least this would give Kazuki and Kyoko some time to bond although he knew the grief he was giving the girl.

"Alright, make sure that you do since I will be the one giving you the points that could lift you out of this section," Lory told them before Kanae nodded, bowed and left Kyoko alone with a boy she didn't think much of. "So why can't you Mogami?" he asked as Kyoko looked at him.

"Because it's Tsuruga-sempai's place," she told him, "I can't deal with this right now," she said tears down her face before Lory looked at her.

"You have to get over your grief," he said before looking at Kazuki, "I'll leave the two of you to look after each other."

Kazuki nodded as Kyoko blinked before nodding and the president left. He looked at Kyoko seeing the depression that he hated, "Shibuya station," he said as Kyoko shook her head.

"I think that X train station would be better to walk from" she replied

"No," Kazuki smiled at her using his proper smile as Kyoko blinked at him, "Hachiko, that's where you and Cain Heel were supposed to meet right?" he asked

"Did the president tell you that?" Kyoko asked before Kazuki looked at her knowingly.

"On the Dark Moon set you had your first experience kissing someone when Shou Fuwa came with flowers whereas my first kiss was with a salary man when I was running to school," he looked at her with a grin, "You have to let your first and second kisses go," he told her.

Kyoko's eyes widened from shock as she shook her head quickly, she remembered those words but she knew only a few people knew about what he had said and that was private information.

"I could tell you the story of Princess Rosa if you wish," he tilted his head to the side as she looked at him her eyes getting even wider and she looked down nervously before staring down at the teenager since she was taller than him. "Mogami-sempai I'm really sorry for lying to you," he apologized, "The president had warned me not to tell anyone in case I got exposed."

Kyoko nodded but then looked at him with a weak smile, tears running down her face, "The fairies," she commented, "They brought you back didn't they?"

"Maybe," Kazuki laughed, "Maybe it was fairies." Kazuki bowed again, "Kyoko-sempai," he said, "My name is Anderson Kazuki, formerly Tsuruga Ren and before that Hizuri Kuon, please take care of me...and my secret"

Kyoko nodded before hugging him tightly, "You really are an idiot sometimes Tsu...Anderson-san," she cried as he felt happiness from clearing her depression but he knew she would only continue to look at him as a kouhai.

**End Chapter Eight**

**AN: **So I know a lot of people would think this was too soon to put this and the revelation should have been longer but I don't think Ren would be able to see Kyoko in that much pain and to not tell her the truth.

Please continue to support me in the following chapters

~Myst


	10. Chapter Nine :: Closed Eyes are Shocking

**AN: **So I've taken a break from my main schedule until I both get over my writers block and I sort out my school schedule, even though I'm only taking two classes this semester I really want to get all my work done to get good grades. Also I know I may lose some reviewers for a certain choice in this chapter but perhaps it's because I'm watching Glee right now which always inspires this in me or perhaps it's something else.

Also this will have a RenXKyoko storyline and a RenXKyoko ending so yay!

Anyway I hope you enjoy it and thank you for supporting me

~Myst

**Chapter Nine :: Closed Eyes Are Shocking**

Kyoko grinned to Kazuki as they arrived at the apartment where Lory had given them the keys. Since Ren had put down enough rent money to last the year, which was really unfortunate, Lory was using it to host some guests of his meaning it needed to be sorted. "I can't believe it," she said tears coming again, "I..." she laughed, bowing her head and shaking it side to side, "Sempai...welcome back" she finally said as he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Kyoko-sempai," he argued back as Kyoko's back straightened, "You are forgetting that _you _are now _my _sempai."

"I..." Kyoko said quickly, "I can't ask you to call me that. Not someone who just started out in the industry a year ago," she looked at him and then laughed, "I'm taller than you."

"Not by much," he looked away, "My brother...my new brother said that he used to be short when he was younger and then had a growth spurt, I'm hoping the same thing will happen to me." He looked up at her and smiled, "Kyoko-san," he said as she relaxed a little with the san instead of sempai, "Let's know each other as friends alright besides I've spoken to my parents and the president and I'll be moving to your school...I hope you don't mind."

"School?" she blinked, "Tsu-"

"Kazuki," he corrected her, "Call me Kazuki," he grinned at her, "And I don't want the Anderson family to know, besides I don't know why but I'm _fifteen_," he emphasized, "It'll be good for me."

"And you're going to have to start acting from the bottom?" Kyoko asked looking at him empathizing with him, "I can guess how bad that feels."

"Not really," he shrugged, "I mean yes I might not get as many interesting offers for things I want to do anymore, but it'll be fun." He opened the door to the apartment, "Should we go in?" he asked her as she nodded.

"Of course Kazuki-san," she said before seeing Kazuki stop

"Call me Kazuki or Kazuki-kun," he smiled up at her, "I'm a year and a half younger than you now se-m-pa-i"

Kyoko blushed again, this felt so strange but it was good to have Tsuruga Ren back even if he was in another form. She took a step into the apartment and then looked at Kazuki to see his nostalgic look. She put her hand on his shoulder, "You feeling alright Kazuki?" she asked him. _Tsuruga-san, coming back here must be hard on you. _

"Of course," he nodded to her before looking at her in the eyes, "So...I'm sorry, Yashiro-san stepped down because he wanted to work with me, I apologize."

"That's fine," the chestnut haired girl nodded, "Did Yashiro tell you that Director Shinkai offered me a part in his new movie. "I play a girl who comes from a wealthy family and guess what," she said excitedly as he chuckled seeing her act that way as he took in her expression.

"What?" he asked, _She is so cute when she's this happy, _"It's not a mean role?"

"Exactly," Kyoko nodded, "When I saw who the director was and when I found out the character I got really excited, I was just a little sad that you wouldn't see me get to perform such a role."

"I look forward to it," Kazuki grinned before looking around, "I'll sort out the books and scripts okay?"

"Then I'll do the bedroom," Kyoko announced wanting to sort through Ren's clothes, "Wait, you won't be able to wear anything again will you?" she gave him a pitying expression.

"It's fine sempai," he told her with a grin, "I'm from a wealthy family...or at least the original Kazuki is."

"Oh," Kyoko blinked before nodding, "Alright Kazuki, call me if you need help."

"I will," he nodded before looking at the script, he knew that these could probably be sold online but he hated parting from them. They brought back such memories like Ring Doh, the first time he had been impressed by Kyoko's acting, Dark Moon, Tragic Marker and all of his other scripts. He sighed putting them down before feeling light headed. He sighed before pulling a box of DVDs off of a higher shelf. However he started to feel dizzy and dropped the DVDs before he fell down, blacking out as a scene played in his head.

"_Kaz," Atsushi smiled at his younger friend, Atsushi was a seventeen year old student who was just about to start his senior year. They were sitting in the car on the way to the big football (soccer) game. All of a sudden Kakeu swerved to the left to get out of the way of some maniac driver, "You better win this one for us, you're the star of our team."_

"_Yeah right," Kazuki replied, "Look I'm fifteen..." he laughed, "I'll be the star of the team when I'm a senior."_

"_Why wait, embrace it," Atsushi told his friend, he looked at Atsushi before reaching over for his hand, Kazuki felt his fingers on top of his secret love's, he hadn't told his parents about his sexuality, he hadn't told anyone, he was bisexual but people might not understand that._

"_Stop it," Kazuki laughed rolling his eyes, 'You're going to cause an accident."_

"_An accident?" Atsushi raised an eyebrow before looking at Kazuki, "Don't jinx me," he laughed as Kazuki shook his head before the car in front of them suddenly broke down however Atsushi wasn't paying attention and he crashed. Kazuki felt a strain in his neck as he was thrown forwards and out of the car. Before a blinding pain came over his head as he heard Atsushi scream his name._

"Kazuki!" Kyoko asked as she lightly pinched Kazuki's, or the new Kazuki's, cheeks and tried to wake him up. "Are you okay? Did you get hit?"

Kazuki sat up before saying weakly, "I saw it, a memory of my death," he told her with wide eyes, "Did I faint?"

"Yes, do you want to go to the hospital or call your parents?" Kyoko asked nervously

"I'm gay" Kazuki said confused, "Or at least..."

"Oh...that's alright," Kyoko replied her heart hurting in her chest

"No, not me Kazuki, I don't think anyone knew though," Kazuki told her, "Listen I have to make a call to someone," he said before picking up his phone and then called the one person he had seen staring at him everywhere but avoiding him physically. Walking away from Kyoko he listened to the other end of the phone.

"Hello, this is Yoshida Atsushi," he responded.

"Hey," Kazuki replied, "It's Kazuki."


	11. Chapter Ten :: Keeping Enough You

**AN: **Sorry I haven't been updating my fics recently, I will try to make dents on them today however I still have a lot of school work to do, I also twisted/bruised my ankle yesterday and so need to relax it so that I can go to class on Tuesday.

Please continue to support me

**Chapter Ten :: Keeping Enough You**

"Kazuki?" Atsushi asked nervously, Ren could hear the pain in his voice saying his name, it was obvious that Atsushi blamed himself for his younger boyfriend's accident. "How are you?"

"I'm alright..." Kazuki replied uneasily, "I don't really remember you,"

"Oh..." Atsushi paused, took a breath in and repeated that word, "Oh..."

"I mean," Kazuki nervously replied, "I'd like to be friends if you would let me...I remember that we were together but I like someone else now."

"Oh..." Atsushi repeated with a hollow voice full of pain, "Yeah," he said slowly, "We can be friends and yes we were together...look I know it was only six months but I'll wait for you."

"I..." Kazuki spoke again with a shaky voice, "I'm changing schools, I've been accepted into the LoveMe section of LME, it's for people who can't love, and am going to start pursuing my new dream of being an actor."

Atsushi laughed, "Love Me?" he asked, "I thought you loved me...once upon a time."

"I don't love myself," Kazuki replied as Atsushi sighed

"I can understand that," the older boy replied, "Well I wish you luck on your new path, I just wish I could meet with you again, make sure you know that I'm rooting for you."

"Thank you," Kazuki nodded, "We could probably meet today after I've completed my current job, does this evening work for you?"

"Yes it does," Atsushi grinned, a grin that Kazuki could tell from over the phone. "Thanks for giving me a chance to apologize Kaz, don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I just said that we're not together anymore," Kazuki told him as Ren kept thinking in his head how to deal with this younger boy to Ren but older boy to Kazuki, how respectful should he be to a former boyfriend?

"You say that now," Atsushi replied before laughing, "Come on Kaz, I didn't mean it that way, I meant that if you had died...if" his voice turned sadder and more guilt was put in, "I had killed you. If I had killed the person I love."

"Don't think about that," Kazuki replied before hearing the door move to the room he was in as Kyoko watched him.

Looking down she heard the guilt in his voice and felt her heart hurt strangely, what would happen if he had more memories? Would he go with his lover? She had nothing against him if he did decide to pursue men but...how could she say what she had realized with his death especially now he was younger than her.

"I'll meet you by the park near your house," Atsushi replied, "We'll figure out what to do from then," Atsushi told him as Kazuki smiled.

"Deal," he nodded, "I'll see you then, bye" he then put the phone down as Kyoko looked at him. She bowed her head and then looked up pasting an actor's smile onto her face.

"Nice conversation?" she asked, "We should probably sort out some of these things into boxes"

"Yeah boxes," Kazuki nodded, "I think there are some in the guest room," he told her, "I miss saying that guest room."

"Kazuki..." Kyoko said looking at him, "I..." she bowed her head, "I realized something when you died. I..." she choked, she had hoped to close her heart and forget love. She looked at him nervously before tears appeared in her eyes. Dashing into the bedroom she started taking the clothes down.

_What on earth was she going to say? _Ren thought to himself before following her into the bedroom to find tears in her eyes. "Kyoko-sempai?" he asked as she looked at him.

"Can you wear any of these clothes?" she asked before pulling out a sweater and handed it to him before he put it on and she laughed at how it didn't fit, she didn't know why she was laughing at something so simple but perhaps she was nervous.

"Suit me still?" he asked as Kyoko looked at him to find the neck hole too big and the sleeves too long.

"Not really," Kyoko shook her head with a smile, "Kazuki, Ren" she said before blushing and looked away.

Kazuki stared at her before she turned around and looked at his computer which was on the floor. "I wish I could take my files off of there," he commented.

"Why don't you?" Kyoko asked before Kazuki shook his head.

"Can't...I feel I have to erase every part of Tsuruga Ren, I'm going to live now as Anderson Kazuki," he looked at Kyoko determined, his eyes told how serious he was about all of this.

Kyoko felt her heart break again, "Ev-ery part of Tsuruga Ren" she choked, "I was hoping there'd be enough you around for..." she trailed off in her sentence.

"For what Kyoko-semapi?" he asked blankly, he looked at her noticing the pain in her eyes.

"To...tell Kuu and Julie about who you are of course, father hasn't been doing so well,"

"I'm sorry," Kazuki replied, "I really am. I can't continue to be Ren, Tsuruga Ren is dead. He's gone Kyoko."

"I don't understand why you can't be both," Kyoko replied, "Especially now that I know I love you."

Kazuki turned around and looked at her wide eyed.

**End Chapter Ten**

**AN: **So hopefully the shortest chapter in the whole fic, not even 1000 words if I'm correct. I might not be able to update this weekend because I'm feeling tons of writers block and lack of motivation. I think lack of motivation comes for SOPA and the possibility of removal of . I think the writers block can be cured if I read enough of other people's work.

Please be patient and continue to support me

Also reviews are very very motivating for me

~Myst


	12. Chapter Eleven :: Hizuri Lives

**AN: **So this chapter has a lot of little segments but I wanted to show the destruction of one of my second favorite characters (tie between Kuu and Yashiro with Ren as first of course). I really hope that this chapter will have some happy and sad moments

Thank you for your support

~Myst

**Chapter Eleven :: Hizuri Lives**

**America (6:00pm)**

Kuu looked down at the script as he exited his dressing room after a day of hard work. He was playing a detective in this latest movie he was filming who was partner with another detective. He was also married in the script with a daughter, things were alright when he was acting but it was when he wasn't that it happened. He had enough sense to build a character in his head but when that was taken away he was still in a state of mourning. Flipping to the back page he stared at one of the photos that Lory had given him at the funeral. This particular one was from a modeling shoot that Ren had done before he died, looking at the image of his late son Kuu felt tears in his eyes again as he remembered the day he had received the news.

"Look over me son," he whispered to the picture before closing his script. This was the way he had been getting by for months, he had to have part of Kuon with him at all times. He hadn't believed in the afterlife but that seemed too morbid for him so he had started to. Now all he could wish for was that whether it be nirvana or heaven Kuon was somewhere where he was happy.

"Dad!" a young fifteen year old blonde boy called out and Kuu looked at the boy as he heard the man behind him speak.

"Michael," the costar of the film called out, this was the other detective, "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd come see you work, bit late right?" Michael smiled as Kuu stared walking past them, however the other actor Chris stopped him.

"Hizuri, it was great to work with you again," Chris smiled, "Sorry we can't talk about our lines, kids first...you know what I mean?"

"Maybe..." Kuu replied dully, other than work he showed no enthusiasm in anything including food.

"Do you have kids? A son, I thought you said..." Chris replied as Kuu forced a smile.

"Once," he replied before saying goodbye and leaving as Chris just let him go.

Kuu looked down as he exited before calling a cab, although he had his own cars he knew, even in this state, that he couldn't drive drunk. He looked down at the script and put it in his bag that he carried with him before leaving to go to the bar where he would drink until he was drunk just to feel numb, this depression wasn't what he wanted but then again he hadn't wanted to lose his only child either.

**Meanwhile**

Julie waited at the house, she stood in the room which used to be Kuon's bedroom but she and Kuu had cleared it a month ago since he was never going to come back. A lot of his things they had managed to donate but there were some items that they kept for themselves. She knew that Kuu was having a hard time dealing with this and although over two months had passed she couldn't feel anything but the pain from losing her baby.

She and Kuu didn't talk as they used to and he wasn't eating anymore which was incredibly strange for him, he came home drunk a lot and then would go straight to bed. He wasn't the happy Kuu he once was and she knew he was only acting because it was routine.

"Kuon..." she choked, "Please be safe wherever you are."

**Meanwhile in Japan (11:00am)**

"You what?" Kazuki asked turning around in shock and looking Kyoko straight in the eyes, "You love me...or you love Ren?"

"I love all of you, Kauzki, Ren, Kuon, whoever you are" Kyoko told him before looking away, "It's fine if you don't say it back perhaps I shouldn't have said anything to begin with. I know that since I've been ruined by Sho"

"I love you...or Ren loved you," Kazuki told her, "He was madly in love with you but if I started dating you it would look weird."

"Why?" Kyoko blinked, "I'm only two years older than you."

"We're both in Love Me," he told her, "Besides you've been carrying the watch of Ren Tsuruga, I just can't go back to being him when I'm already Kazuki Anderson."

Kyoko looked away, "You're doing a bad job as just being Kazuki," she commented disrespectfully. "I mean..." she shook her head, "Why? If I love you and you love me..."

"We're a happy family?" Kazuki shrugged before looking down, "I have to stop thinking about my past and concentrate on my future. If you learn to love me as Kazuki we can be together."

Kyoko frowned starting to get angry about this, "I'll love you as Kazuki but I still don't think you'll escape the role of Tsuruga Ren, besides..." she looked away, "You're acting pretty selfish right now." She saw Kazuki blink at her, "Father is suffering, his acting is suffering and he's not eating well."

"Kuu Hizuri never ate "well" sempai," Kazuki argued, "He always overate."

"Well now he's not eating at all and according to Julie-san, who I have been talking to when trying to talk to father, he gets drunk a lot now...he's suffering and you could help him," she said sadly. "Even if you won't love me then at least let them love you."

"Kyoko sempai I do love you," he said, "But it'd make my family think something strange is going on, Kenta, my older brother, has done detective work before. I can't date you until we get to know each other better especially since I just had a flashback of the true Kazuki's life, if I get more I have to know how to act with them."

"Memories?" Kyoko blinked, "Wouldn't those stay with the soul?" she asked

"I don't know," Kazuki replied, "Perhaps he's still in here a bit, I want to embrace him and lose myself. Even if I have a crush on Yashiro-san I want to embrace who Kazuki is."

"Because you feel guilty?" Kyoko guessed

"Wouldn't you?" Kazuki asked her

"Yes," Kyoko replied at once, "However, I'd also feel guilty for upsetting parents as good and loving as Kuu and Julie Hizuri. They are the best kinds of parents and not everyone has them. At least try..."

"It's a long distance number, my mother checks what numbers I'm calling," Kazuki told her as Kyoko sighed and then took out her phone before calling the Hizuris.

Julie looked down before hearing the phone ring, she sighed and checked the number before picking it up. "Hello," she said answering the phone in Japanese although she knew Kyoko knew some English.

"Julie-san," Kyoko told her, "Is Kuu-san home?"

"I'm sorry," Julie replied, "Kuu isn't going to be home until later, he's gone out..." her voice sounded melancholy as she said that."I wouldn't call until tomorrow," she told her.

"Oh," Kyoko replied. _Maybe it'd be easier for Ren to do this one at a time._ "Julie-san, you're going to think I'm crazy but...but it's magic"

"What's magic Kyoko?" she asked as the chestnut haired girl looked at Kazuki who sighed and then nodded trying to prepare himself for this.

"Kuon's alive!" she said excitedly, "He came back because the fairies found him and put him in another body."

Julie sighed, so it wasn't just Kuu who had gone off the deep end but now Kyoko was losing her mind, "No offense Kyoko but did someone tell you this to trick you?"

"No," Kyoko replied, "He said things that only people within a close circle would know about. I'm sure he could say some things that only you and he and perhaps Kuu know about. He's real Julie-san and he's right here willing to talk to you."

"Alright," Julie said wearily trying to do her best to break the girl out of this belief. "I'll talk to him."

"Great," Kyoko said before handing the phone to Kazuki

"Hello," the fifteen year old spoke nervously, "This is Julie Hizuri...my name is Anderson Kazuki and I used to be your son."

"Alright..." Julie said in a strict tone, "Prove it."

Kazuki took a deep breath before starting to state some facts that he knew only his parents knew and his parents wouldn't repeat to anyone. At the end of the conversation Julie had tears in her eyes.

"Kuon?" she asked excited, "This is just...it's magic!"

"Maybe," Kazuki shrugged, "I'm sorry but I can't call you again, I won't be able to talk to you or see you because I have a new family now, I have a new life as Anderson Kazuki. I just wanted to tell you that I'm safe and I'm getting happier, I'll be alright so you don't have to worry anymore."

Julie sighed, "Of course Mr. Anderson," she said in English. "Do you want to tell Kuu yourself or would you like me to tell him?"

"I'll leave it to you," Kazuki replied as Julie nodded hoping that Kuu would believe her. "I..." he looked down embarrassed, "Love you mom."

"I love you too darling, love your new voice and I can't wait until Kyoko sends us a picture," she teased, "Hopefully some day in the future we'll be able to meet again."

"Maybe," Kazuki said hating to disappoint her, "Anyway I have a job to do so I'll get back to work."

"Understandable goodbye...son" Julie smiled at the bittersweetness of it all.

"Goodbye," Kazuki said in a mature manner before hanging up as Kyoko smiled at him glad that he had done that.

**Three Hours Later in America**

Julie sat on the stairs as she waited for Kuu to come home, hearing the taxi pull up in the driveway she stood up before going outsife to support her husband and pay the fee. As she got to him she put Kuu's arm around her shoulder seeing him too drunk to really walk in a straight line and handed the faire to the driver.

"I've got some news Kuu," she said as they got inside and she let him go. He looked at her and then looked away.

"What? Can't this wait until morning?" he asked before laughing, "He has a son..."

"Who has a son?" Julie asked before shaking her head, "Kuu, Kuon is alive, he's living in Japan under the name Kazuki Anderson."

Kuu snickered at that, "What?" he asked her, "You're a madwoman Julie."

"It's true, I spoke to him." Julie told him before looking at him, "Come on Kuu, let's plan a trip to Japan, let's go see how real this is. Let's let our son know that we love him."

Kuu looked at her disgusted, "What are you talking about?"

"Kuon!" she grinned, "He talked to me, he talked about Rick, about those sercrets we all have of his, items we'd given him, Lory's visit."

"Will you shut up!" Kuu yelled at her, "My son is dead, leave him that way," he said angrily

"Kuu..." Julie whispered, "Why do you have to drink? I'm just telling you Kuon is back to life."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kuu yelled before hitting her twice as Julie looked at him nervously.


	13. Chapter Twelve :: How to Find Memories

**AN: **Sorry for all the delayed writing on my fics, I hope to be better this following week but I don't really know if I will be with all the school work I'm doing. Hopefully you aren't too annoyed.

**Chapter Twelve :: How to Find Memories**

Kazuki looked at his brother as he stood outside LME since Kenta was collecting him. He had already said goodbye to Kyoko and was holding some of Ren Tsuruga's old scripts. After finishing clearing the old apartment Kazuki had called Kenta and arranged a ride with him which Kenta was happy to give.

"So," Kenta began slowly, "How was it today?" he looked down at the scripts, "Did you get to keep those?"

"Yeah," the brunette teen shrugged, "The president said that since I'm trying to be an actor like Ren I could keep his old scripts, it took a lot of convincing though and I even offered to buy them but because I wasn't asking for anything more valuable he let me take them. They have all Tsuruga's notes in them as well."

Kenta chuckled at that, "You could probably sell them for a lot," he commented before seeing Kazuki's offended expression, "I'm not saying that you will," he replied. "So anything else happen today?"

Kazuki shrugged looking at his brother, "I worked with this fantastic actress who played Mio in Dark Moon called Kyoko," he grinned, "She's really cute."

"Well she does seem your type," the blonde twenty year old commented, "Anyway let's go. I think I'm taking up a parking space that someone else might need."

"You didn't park in disabled did you?" Kazuki asked shocked as Kenta chuckled.

"Of course not but you know Tokyo, hard to get car spaces anywhere. So..." he teased, "You had fun with Kyoko?"

Kazuki nodded before sighing, "She was a little upset though, Tsuruga Ren was a great influence on her, someone she liked to call her sempai. It must have been hard on her knowing that he's never going to come back."

Kenta nodded understanding this, he would have been in deep depression for years if he had lost his little brother. They finally got to his sports car before getting in and Kazuki stood still, he was almost frozen and he avoided eye contact with the older male, "I had a flashback..." he told him.

Kenta paused before his eyes filled with excitement, "Really?" he asked thrilled to hear that perhaps his brother was getting his memories back. "What of?"

"My accident," Kazuki replied, "This guy called Atsushi was driving me and I..." he rubbed his neck, "I could feel the snap of the seatbelt."

Kenta's eyes turned sadder but there was still excitement within them, "You know," he began, "As much as that might hurt it probably means that in time your other memories will come back. Were you thinking about anything before it happened?" he inquired hoping that they could repeat whatever triggered these memories into triggering some more.

Kazuki looked up at Kenta and shook his head, "I just fell over, fainted and it came back. I was trying to think of the past though," he said skilfully.

Kenta opened the door for Kazuki to get into the car before entering himself, they sat still without Kenta driving for a minute or so before Kenta looked at his younger brother, "Try," he told him trying to persuade him, "I know nothing might come, but try..." he said as Kazuki stared at him wide eyed.

"Try what?" he asked confused

"Think about something, think about winning the soccer match, or learning you got into the school you go to, or think about...I don't know," he shrugged.

Kazuki stared at him before picking something, he would think about Kenta and see what came, see what type of person his brother was. Closing his eyes he took deep and steady breaths focusing his mind of Kenta's eyes, his face, his hands and then an image appeared.

**Two Years Ago**

_The thirteen year old Kazuki looked up at his big brother as he came back to the house. He felt his excitement take over him but also the want not to care about such a simple thing as his brother graduating. He hadn't been to the graduation having to take the end of year tests for his middle school but that didn't stop him from wanting to see his brother._

_As Kenta opened the door Kazuki grinned as he saw him in the graduation uniform and then rolled his eyes, "Finally," he commented although his voice hadn't broken at this stage._

"_What do you mean finally?" the eighteen year old commented as he ruffled his little brother's hair, "I worked hard for this."_

"_He did," Keith said following after his son. Kazuki looked up at them and then rolled his eyes in a disrespectful manner which Keith laughed at. _

_Yuna arrived after them having been thrilled as Kenta had graduated at the top of his class and had been accepted into the schools that he applied to including Tokyo U which he wasn't sure whether he wanted to go to or not. "He was amazing," she said, "You should have seen him Kazuki," she grinned, "How did your test go?"_

"_I don't know," Kazuki shrugged, "I thought it was easy but who knows...they're thinking I'm an exceptional student who might get to skip a year."_

"_The teachers?" Kenta asked, "Well done Kaz," he grinned at his little brother. "We're going to have cake tonight to celebrate."_

"_No," Kazuki rolled his eyes, "We're going to have cake tonight to celebrate you." _

"_Probably," Kenta shrugged as Kazuki admired how humble his older, half brother was._

**Present Day**

"Kaz?" Kenta asked leaning forwards and looking at his little brother. "You remember something?"

"Yes," Kazuki replied amazed, "I did...I concentrated really hard and a memory appeared." _Am I becoming him? _Ren asked inside his head, _I was hoping they would and yet at the same time hoping that they wouldn't surface, I thought memories would stay with the soul._

"What of?" Kenta asked starting to drive them since Kazuki seemed alright to go.

"You," Kazuki replied amazed, "And mum...and dad"

"Doing what?" the blonde asked overjoyed to hear this, "At a soccer game?"

Kazuki shook his head, "You coming back after graduation and the pride I had in my older brother, the emotions, the memories, the things my senses pricked up they all returned," he grinned at Kenta deciding from that point that he would concentrate more on Kazuki's past than Ren and Kuon's past, "I mean imagine what else I'd think about if I concentrated."

"When do you next see Atsushi?" Kenta inquired as Kazuki blinked at him before shrugging and concentrating on the scenery.

"Actually I see him tonight," he replied, "I called him once the memory came back."

"So at least you get to talk to your ex," Kenta said as Kazuki stared at him wide-eyed, "You forgot that you told me. Don't worry no one else knows."

"I'm not going to pursue him, I feel that this time I was reawakened to be straight," he said as Kenta shrugged.

"Only time will tell," he said as Kazuki paused quietly scared that if he kept remembering these emotions, these memories he wouldn't love Kyoko anymore. How much Ren should he keep and how much Kazuki?

**End Chapter Twelve**

**AN: **Sorry it's so short and sorry that it took so long. The ending question is more of an open question for people to answer if they want. From now on with my fics I won't be keeping to a schedule and instead updating the ones with most reviews since I think that's fair to the most people, I will not update a fic twice in one day though.


	14. Chapter Thirteen :: New Friends

**AN: **Please forgive my Japanese in this chapter, I actually haven't taken a Japanese class for about a year and a half so only remember a few pieces.

**Chapter Thirteen :: New Friends**

_I had always thought that it was a significantly painful process having to erase one's old self. I always thought about myself, about those that I was losing and giving up on. To be honest, _Kazuki thought as he stared at the front of the classroom not paying attention to the English lesson, after all he was fluent in English. _To be honest, when the memories started to come back I was relieved. I thought that even though the girl I loved loved me I could remove myself from the world and rely just on these memories of this boy's former life. Things didn't seem like they could get harder or easier than that...but it's the hard parts that trouble me. I can't express in words how I feel but to move on would be-_

"Anderson-san," the teacher said as Kazuki blinked and pulled himself out of his memories. He nodded and then heard the teacher's voice turn harder, "Were you paying attention?" he asked as Kazuki looked from side to side at all the students staring at him. This was still his first week in the class and he felt like an animal showcased at the zoo. Sure people had spoken to him but at the same time he felt a gap that came from them having known each other.

"I'm sorry sensei," he bowed his head in defeat.

"Then you can translate this sentence" the teacher began before saying "Kyou watashi wa kasa ga wasureta. Dakara Ame ga futeirareru toki ni soshite watashi wo mereta."

Kazuki smiled humbly and nodded. "Today I forgot my umbrella. Therefore when it unfortunately began to rain I got wet."

The teacher smiled, "Good Anderson-san what we'd expect from someone with your background."

Kazuki forced a well mannered teenage boy smile to his face and nodded his head with a smile, after that the hour struck and the class was let out for lunch. Kazuki sighed as he pulled out the bento his new mother had prepared for him, it was Kyoto style lunch, the kind of lunch that he'd love to share with Kyoko were it not for the fear of going up and interacting with her.

He sat quietly, putting the books away before eating glad that homeroom was the classroom he used before lunch, it made it easier to eat. Of course he wouldn't admit to anyone that Yuna had forcefully made him a bento.

As he was eating one of the other boys in the class came up to him, "Anderson-san," he said as Kazuki's eyebrows creased in trying to recall the name.

"Hashigawa-san," he nodded, "Is there something that I..."

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you, you seem to eat by yourself a lot," he smiled as Kazuki nodded and gestured to the desk, moving his bento from the center of it.

"Sure," Kazuki nodded not knowing what this guy might want from him but he was willing to entertain a new friendship, it was his old friendships anyway that were plaguing his mind. "So you're starting acting?"

"Singing," Hashigawa Jirou smiled, "I'm at the same place as Shou Fuwa, you know who Fuwa Shou is right?"

"Yes," Kazuki nodded before sighing, _If that guy ever found out it was me in this younger body he would feel like he won...arrogant prick._ "I'm not a fan of his music myself though my mother likes him."

"Ah," Jirou chuckled as he started to eat the onigiri he had purchased, "Do you make your own lunch?"

"I wish," Kazuki grinned, "This was given to me by a woman."

Jirou laughed again before looking at him. Kazuki was actually younger than everyone else in the class and was supposed to be in middle school but because of his advanced intellect he had been placed in the high school as an underclassman to Kyoko. It was far better than having to repeat everything again Kazuki thought.

"Do you hang out with anyone at home?" Jirou asked as Kazuki lifted an eyebrow

"Like a girl you mean?" he asked, "I have friends though," he nodded, "I have friends here too, there's this guy, Atsushi who I'm close to."

Jirou nodded he looked at Kazuki and held out a hand, "My actual name is Jirou but my stage name is or Jay for short. Kazuki's a pretty cool name, much better than Jirou," the sixteen year old rolled his eyes and Kazuki sighed.

"Which agency are you at?" Kazuki asked, "It's not LME right?"

"No," Jirou replied, "I wish...it's a much smaller company, Iron Hand. I've heard that the president at LME is crazy though."

"I only have seen him a couple of times," Kazuki smiled, "I work there now...well I'm in one of the smaller sections."

"Really?" Jirou asked amazed, "You know Mogami-sempai," he said as Ren felt his eyes flicker open but there wasn't any noticeable change on Kazuki's face. "She's a year above us and she was Mio in Dark Moon and Natsu in Box R, I'm her number one fan."

"Ah," Kazuki said feeling jealousy inside, "Yeah she's in the Love Me section with me."

"Really?" Jirou asked excited, "Maybe if you got to know me better you could put in a good word for me. I mean that is if you don't want her yourself once you see her."

"I don't think I will," Kazuki laughed in a friendly manner but he was forcing himself to remain calm, after all although the jealousy couldn't be silenced he shouldn't throw away a new friendship. "Listen," he said looking nervous, "I need to get going somewhere so excuse me, I'll be right back," he bowed closing the bento and slipping it into his desk as Jirou, who Kazuki could now see was quite tall and skinny stood up next to him.

"I'll come with you," Jirou said quickly.

"Alright," Kazuki nodded before they left the classroom. On their way out however they caught sight of Kyoko walking by herself down the hallway and Kazuki caught sight of Jirou staring at her in awe. Raising a hand he waved at her in a discrete manner as she waved back.

"Kazuki-san" she said as she got to him, "How are you enjoying class? I haven't seen you much this week...I wanted to ask you if we could eat together...if you don't mind that is."

Jirou stared at Kazuki and caught the way he was staring at Kyoko knowing he had a rival.

"No," Kazuki replied with a bow, "I am done eating, perhaps the two of you..." he gestured before Kyoko spoke up.

"We have a new Love Me task," she said quickly, "The president wants you at LME this afternoon, Julie Hizuri's coming."

"I'm sorry, please give my apologies to her," Kazuki said before leaving as Jirou smiled towards Kyoko who seemed extremely worried about the boy she was in love with.

_Yes, _Kazuki thought as he walked away, _It gets harder and harder every day._

**End Chapter Thirteen**

**AN: **Sorry it has taken me so long to write so little but I've been having writers block on Skip Beat stories, maybe it's because it'll soon be three years straight I've been writing/roleplaying them and for me that is a long time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Also my new avi is a picture of Kazuki so yay XD

Please continue to support me

~Myst


End file.
